Over the years a number of hand-held electrical shocking devices (stun guns) have been developed with varying degrees of success. One of the primary drawbacks with such devices is the close proximity that one must maintain an order to subdue an assailant. Conversely, projectile-type devices, while extending the effective “reach” of such devices (although not enough to really matter) are too cumbersome to be comfortably carried or concealed in most self-defense or law-enforcement situations. Projectile-type stunning devices (such as the “TASER”) are tactically limited due to a number of practical considerations not the least of which is their “one shot” or “shallow magazine” nature which precludes their being used against multiple subjects.
The present invention represents an increase in tactical effectiveness over all other existing stun gun systems. Simple, compact and light weight, the device of the present invention enables the operator to efficiently subdue and incapacitate all but the most heavily armed opposition, irrespective of disparities in relative size, strength or reach. With the device of the present invention, one can favorably resolve a number of situations that might otherwise require the use of lethal force.
Minimal training is required to become proficient in the use of this invention and the potential civilian, law-enforcement and military applications of the present invention are numerous. The design of the present invention represents a significant breakthrough in the practical efficiency of personal non-lethal defense weapons.